The role of microorganisms in the pathogenesis of pulpal and periapical diseases is my area of interest. Normally a mixed flora is associated with pulpal and periapical pathosis, predominately anaerobes. I am currently examining the growth kinetics in batch culture of five bacteria that have been associated with exposure of the dental pulp and the development of periradicular lesions. Additional studies will include, examination of the growth kinetics of these organisms in a mixed batch culture. Information from these studies will be utilized in examining microbial interactions associated with pulpal and periradicular pathosis in mixed chemostat cultures.